HARRY POTTER AND THE ARENA OF LOST SOULS
by Fernando Cesar Silva Peres
Summary: Year: 5 - After Goblet Of Fire - World Tournament - Quidditch Championship - Duels League and a Key to find, to open the Arena of Lost Souls after thousand years. Harry is ready to this new adventure, read this fic and discover that!


**CHAPTER 1: SMALL CHANGE**

Was not the first time a heavy rain burst in the small town of Surrey, was practically impossible to believe that those were summer vacation.

Among the small spots of light that could be seen from lampposts, there was one lying on a

small window in a house and the center of Privet Drive, every night she was there and stood by hours, to the nearby front of the house: "They must have forgotten the light on, or they are afraid of the dark, only this.''

However, the room lit house, lived a person nothing common, nothing at all. Brave and bold, the wizard who

lived there was the only black at a time to survive attack by a dreaded dark lord.

There are exactly thirteen years, Lord Voldemort became the most feared wizard of his times, after killing family name

distinguished by great achievements in his reign, together by powerful followers, your day has finally come to end.

The Potters, one of the most successful families of London was killed without difficulty, except for one member

that same family that had resisted the attack of Lord Voldemort. Unknown why, with only one year for little witch did not kill one that was definitely Follow the darkness. But even the owner of special skills, this boy, now a teenager is forced to

obey orders of his uncles ordinary Muggles (non-witches) Dursleys.

Lily and James Potter, Harry Potter's parents had been killed by Voldemort and since then, Harry had moved in with

his only living relatives in the quiet little town of Surrey. Even with the demise of Voldemort after failure against the young Potter, Harry faced the several ways.

In his first year at the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry Hogwarts, duels against Quirell, professor of Defense

Against the Dark Arts in which the neck of his head, Voldemort hid covered only by a turban.

Now in its second year, under pressure from a legendary Chamber of Secrets discovered as a hidden entrance to the

same in there and had come face to face with Tom Riddle, a Slytherin student who proved to Voldemort sixteen. The domain of a giant snake Harry had to kill a basilisk exposing his life to extreme.

The third year at Hogwarts out of nowhere quiet before indirect threats of a dreaded killer discovered in the end he actually it was Sirius Black, his godfather.

In a year and agitated due to the Quidditch World Cup and already at Hogwarts, the Triwizard Tournament, Harry alongside

very strong competitors had to demonstrate all your ability in front of Fleur Delacour of the French Academy

Beauxbatons, international player Viktor Krum of Bulgarian delegation and Durmstrang student Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff house at Hogwarts.

The last witch was always mentioned with sadness, Harry

and Cedric had been taken by a key portal (the cup of the Triwizard Tournament) to the cemetery of Little Hangleton where Peter Pettigrew, a servant of Lord Voldemort, killed Diggory with the third Unforgivable Curse and helped the dark lord return to absolute power.

Tied to a stone by ropes, Harry saw all the Lord followers return to him and swear eternal confidence.

During a brief duel between Harry and Voldemort both rods joined designing the sacred Priori Incantatem where the wand of the Lord came spirits of the last witches he had killed,

Cedric Diggory (Cedric Pettigrew killed with Voldemort wand), Lily and James Potter.

Harry with their help managed to reach the key portal and leave the cemetery. Since then returned to Street

of Privet Drive and then could take a deep breath because finally had their duties Care of Creatures Magic and Divination when in cold and stormy night outside a crack emerged and a glow crossed the street with an extraordinary speed.

Surprised, Harry rose from his chair in front of desk, looked out the window in hopes of sighting something from nothing, and before he went to his bed, bent down and picked up his sneakers, sat down and put them on, stood up again and went towards the door, opened it with caution not to creak, was one of the rare times that the Dursley not locked and then down the stairs on tiptoe, took the key port of entry very difficult due to darkness in the hall and when the found, took her to the lock where the ran twice and finally opened, left the hall and turned the street, was in front of a huge storm,

a darkness so deep that it was difficult to see that a Dementor came in his direction, the smell of deep

rot invading the air.

Almost suffocated, Harry impulse of something he did not know control cried:

_Sirius is not here!

Did not know because I was saying it only took his wand as soon as possible waistband and articulated in

toward the Dementor that have progressed:

_Expecto Patronum!

A deer silver conjured up from the tip of his wand and galloping through the air hit the Dementors in full.

Yet he was returning, and really fast Harry attacked with fury, his cold hand touching the face, smell of rotting increasingly strong.

Harry has not left his wand out of its slip hand and his legs trembling gave way, falling to his knees in

ground, the rain growing stronger fogging your glasses, almost no energy, no one to help, did not know

how to get out, that situation was trapped.

_EXPECTO PATRONUM!

A voice cried firm producing a huge figure of his wand attacking with ferocity, and the Dementor throwing away.

Harry forced his eyes in hopes of trying to see who oath that Patronum, but the only thing that caught sight amid the darkness was something silver soon began to head toward. Afraid, walked with difficulty and began to walk away until

tripped on the sidewalk in front of the Dursley house and fell in the floor. The silver image approached slowly

thunder tearing the rainy skies in the darkness, no defense, had only one exit, escape or die.

His choice was already made and she was away, so if when he got up and started to run, the Patronum voice bid:

_Take - Harry had already heard several times that voice, recognized and looked for the silver beard and above

his suspicion is confirmed, Albus Dumbledore, the more wise and skilled wizard around the world, the only one who could

against Voldemort.

With its bright purple robes, his green dragon skin gloves, their half-moon eyeglasses and his blue eyes, Dumbledore looked at Harry, a quick look, and thus extended to him a chocolate bar shaped frog.

Harry was again driven by the impulse:

_For ... Because they are behind me? - Asked confused looking at the director, he seemed interested.

_They want the secret key - the director replied with short and brief, but extremely education.

_What?! What is this key, I do not know anything! - Harry muttered feeling better after eating a piece of chocolate bar.

_Listen Harry - Dumbledore said approaching quickly - perhaps only Sirius Black can say, perhaps someone else ...

Patf!

The Dementor killed by Dumbledore returned quickly Harry attacking with ferocity, causing it to roll several

times down cold and wet.

Harry took his wand, he forced himself to remember the moment that won the houses cup for the first

time and stated:

_Expecto Patronum! - A small deer reached the figure hooded which fell briefly and then went ahead

again.

_EXPECTO PATRONUM! - Stated this time Dumbledore conjuring up a new patron greater than the first,

away the Dementors by definitive.

But I was just starting, thunder dominated the sky and illuminated the Privet Drive showing well in their

beginning near the old house, an army of Dementors who came flying toward Dumbledore

and Harry.

Not believing what he saw, Harry removed his glasses, pointed his wand at them and muttered:

_Impervius - From there were repellent to water.

_Go Harry, it may be dangerous for you - Dumbledore said adjusting his left sleeve dragon

calmly - Go, take care.

Harry nodded, knowing that would be useless to speak before the thunder, when turned

to leave, he saw that the dementors were only two meters now, had flown at a awesome speed.

Once the saw, one of them advanced toward him and attacked, the rest remained at the top, stopped.

_. .. Patronum! - Shouted against the Dementors who fell and

went the same speed.

_Expecto Patronum! - Dumbledore is imposed by creating a

silver giant phoenix who flew down the street, crossed the

sky diverting the various rays and with a incredible twist

stepped forward to the dementors bravely.

Harry felt an awe cold hand hovering under your shoulder, time froze. The phoenix distant roared fierce,

voices in his back caught his attention, he knew them from somewhere, without turning around, the more familiar

said, really loud and hoarse

_It's your time to leave Harry.

When it was finally turning around in front of Remus Lupin, their second-hand clothes washed by the rain and his hair

plain before their eyes. Alastor Moody beside your eye electric blue spinning wildly and his full face of scars lighting in front of thunder, and more to its part, Sirius Black. His thin face seemed to have nothing changed since Harry had seen him last time, was he who said the phrase. Following Lupin and Moody to Dumbledore, without a moment to look back so it was facing the army of Dementors to there, quiet, yelled, as if to worship what:

_Waiting for me? What are waiting for now?

Sirus smiled and with it the thunder covered in thousandths of the sky, clearing all, the battle then began. The next scene was the best Patronum display Harry might already have seen, there was a being dismantled army furious flying for all

sides, silver patrons coming in the midst of darkness as the Phoenix Dumbledore's expected to attack and when half of the dementors had been losers, disappearing into the darkness of the streets, the phoenix stepped forward and over a winch began his attack, the rain as strong as the will of every move Dementors.

Bown!

Harry had just hit his head on something very hard and cold, so he opened his eyes startled to see that was sprawled on the floor to his own room, the chair that had been sitting lying beside the bed crowded with books and scrolls with numerous notes.

_Potter, What's going on? - Uncle Vernon shouted giving banging on the locked door that threatened to break - Open the door now!

Harry looked at all objects of witchcraft in their room and said, in a weak voice:

_I falls out of bed, it's okay.

I knew that Uncle Vernon did not care about that but needed to say something to calm down. Quiet to see the reaction, felt grateful when he heard giving

laughter and headed to his room looking really happy.

Despite the high laughter of purposely Uncle Vernon, they were far from stifle snoring in the room of Dudley. The night was not very pleasant, the

duties of the Transfiguration and Potions were excessively thorny and after decided to finish them leave Charms for the following night, so kept the books and scrolls in the iron pot his side and pushed under the bed where the finally lay tired. At the sound of rain dripping through your window just fell asleep.

The next day dawned cloudy and cold, nor Harry had realized that it was his birthday and so far everything was normal, however, still sleepy, their attention soon

was taken by noises that have come out the side of your window.

When he turned, grabbed his glasses on the desk crowded with books and wiped them on his shirt wide, placed them and you can see just four owls coming

toward his room, flying at high speed.

Before the scene quickly opened his window to they enter, a gray-eyed pink-amber apparently tired, two beige, small and euphoric and the tiny Errol by the Weasley's family who was in a speed up the other so that when he entered the fourth stop was directly against the guard clothes on the other side where it hit and fell to the ground

stunned.

Harry watching the owl was a surprise to her and caught, then she began to shake with an apparent seizures funny.

_Silly owl, silly - a voice said next, suddenly.

When turned, Dobby the elf sat at his desk, his big green eyes as tennis balls looking fixing at Harry - Hello! - greeted smiling too, seemed especially

happy - Dobby wanted, wanted to wish a happy birthday

Harry Potter, you see, Dumbledore allowed - the elf took his left hand to his red shirt with an R the center and pulled out a green package, horribly

wrapped and the spread. Harry immediately took the facing the package with interest.

_Thanks Dobby. - Thanked the beginning unwrap the package with enthusiasm.

Zum!

One of the euphoric beige owl flew to him and gave him a peck on the cheek, then raised his foot, where a letter was tied with silver cords.

_Should I read the letter first? - Asked

Dobby who smiled, Harry guessed that.

So put the green box on his desk and picked the little owl that flew wildly, pulled the strings with difficulty due to the agitation of the creature and opened the

driving under the curious gaze of Dobby who continued seated, her feet dangling ugly. With the letter readable and whimsical, Harry had no trouble

reveal that the letter was sent by Hermione Granger, one of his best friends at Hogwarts:

Dear Harry

Happy Birthday! I did not write before because I was visit Krum on vacation, I found the maximum Bulgaria. It

even showed me Durmstrang far, I really do not liked, I found the castle too large, an exaggeration, at

Quidditch field is just like the Hogwarts.

Sofia, capital of Bulgaria has a shopping center equal to Diagon Alley, called Gargoyle's Guitar.

I bought your gift there in a strange store. You gonna like, we are in King's Cross in two weeks.

Even more

Add your friend

Hermione

_She went to visit Viktor Krum in Bulgaria? - Dobby asked, her green eyes looking the books under the desk.

_Yes, what seems. - Harry replied picking up a package the red crazy owl brought, removing the wrapping a thin book with the silver title Artificial Defenses was revealed.

_No Surprise that she gave me a book - Harry taking this under the bed said waking up to another owl beige asleep, putting his head under his wing

and hiding one of the legs between the feathers. She by turn brought a letter from Professor Hagrid and game guards Hogwarts where Harry was in a

great friend.

_This Book Granger, sorry, Hermione, gave Harry, Harry Potter, is about defense of the dark arts? No? No? Not? Not?

Harry turned to see Dobby the elf was now standing under the desk and watched the sky light gray away.

_I think so - Harry replied disinterested - Who is the new teacher this year? - Asked aware that after a follower of Lord Voldemort, a fraud, a werewolf and one of mistaken identity auror anything could impress.

_Tolkien, - Dobby replied still looking at the sky with great interest - has made several demands on Dumbledore as a catwalk duels, two rooms

full of creatures and their daily, with seven chests bogeymen were caught in Hogsmeade weeks past, still wanted Harpimegas, fierce creatures, ugly and squeaking most of the night.

_Sounds good for a start - Harry said as he opened

Hagrid's letter and was confronted with the ever unreadable letter friend, besides the ink drained by parchment.

It was almost certain that the owl had taken beige rain during the trip.

Dear Harry

Here's okay. We have a good teacher instead of Moody and great chances of winning the Committee of the Witches after a decade. Dumbledore does not seem to want

long after the Triwizard think new tournament is very risky , which will be if we win the prize, the Magic Scout tournament, said to be even better than the

Tri-Wizard, I really doubt it. Happy birthday and care until early September.

Bye

Hagrid

Beside the little owl had a beige orange package garish, Harry opened it and ran into a pie lemon, which seemed quite exaggerated, and as Harry had good knowledge in the Hagrid culinary not dared to try. He gave it to Dobby, who does not even thanks, still watching the sky and the houses square of Privet Drive with extreme care.

Due to the principles of the two owls crazed beige, Harry wrote a letter of thanks to Hagrid and Hermione as fast as you can and then tried to tie feet of the creatures that came swiftly across the sky, cutting the strong current of air.

Errol this time brought a package as small as your size, a little black box about twelve inches and a crumpled letter from Ron Weasley, for sure the Harry's best friend at Hogwarts. Eagerly took the letter attached to the foot of the little owl and read carefully.

Dear Harry

I did not write before because I went to Rome with dad and ministry, was having a conference on strikes and how to deal with them in severe cases, it was really boring. I took advantage and bought his present in Biliski's Biliskostes - Supplies Abandoned Witches, I found it very nice, I still see these holiday, come here, my mother is dying to see you.

Hermione would not come because he said he was tired of trip he made to the Viktor's house. Anyway, Happy Birthday.

Rony

Curious, when Harry picked up a beautiful black box, its Scar playfully scratched. Dobby continued observing the sky, looking petrified.

Harry was quick to open the gift from Ron, but when done, was startled to see that inside the box discovered a gold bezel, very beautiful, which floated in air, and slowly spun a soft song and light burst in the room, Harry caught it and saw that the side was in silver name Lunet extraordinarily bright and first Dobby was carried away by imagination the sound of the lunette exhaled, it was wonderful.

_Fantastic Harry Potter - he murmured staring.

_Is for what? - Harry asked looking at the elf telescope to gaze with curiosity.

Dobby looking fastened to the black box jumped desk and pulled the box from the hands of Harry, taking away a small piece of parchment with

extreme care. The next moment he looked at Harry briefly and the scroll below and read it.

"Lunet, the telescope of the gods reveals passions burning, warms the coldest heart and increases the fire witch by witch baby. The most beautiful smile, a sad tear, more than the sun bathes the sea of screaming pain and suffocation before the black sky asleep.

PS: North Tower, first row right turn and go straight (Falu-Fula) "

Dobby looked up and threw the parchment under the bed, But Harry did not look in no time. Heaven dark, Hedwig and Errol piped lightly and a wind

strong shook her black hair Harry, several scrolls fell on the wooden floor with the wind, the Heaven now thundered but without rain.

_Dobby, does it mean?

The elf did not look at Harry, just a deep breath and replied, his thin voice, looking tired:

_I don't know.

Harry did not understand why it happened, distracted left Lunet fall with a thud and she gently roll the floor disappearing among the scrolls. The square houses the

Privet Drive were disappearing in a thick fog now. Spotlights breaking quickly and Harry's scar prickled.

Now be seen in an old cottage, extremely large, full of corridors with multiple ports, when was flashed on a maze, many steps that followed, seemed suffocated, was not the Triwizard maze, very worst, was blind, blinked again and found herself looking for a tower, the tallest of Hogwarts, there was observed in shock, a witch her plummet after being hit by a jet green, knew who he was, just could not believe that he was falling, and won that shape. He blinked again and found himself in the main hall of

Hogwarts, the sorting hat sang a beautiful song, the teachers' desk a few new wizards of severe look.

_Sir, Harry Potter, wake up, wake up, Harry, Sir, Potter, Harry Potter, wake up!

Harry felt himself being shaken and when he realized Dobby was only a few inches of his face, too restless, lying in his bed, his scar tingling much stronger than before.

_What happened Dobby?

Dobby with its two green eyes that looked like tennis balls turned away, Harry sat down, noticed that the elf I looked at his forehead with a look of horror on face.

Harry may soon know why he felt something very cold start to stream down his scar was so fast that came instantly to his nose, spent his hand and with a leap to his feet to see it was blood.

_Harry Potter I care I care, you know how ...

_No! Not Dobby, you do not know! - Harry replied Instantly, his wound was bleeding and not know why and how he could stop her, telling Dursley would be stupid and trust an elf that almost killed a few years ago was not the best way.

_Limpus! - Dobby whispered with his right hand pointing to Harry's face.

The blood was gone, Harry did not feel anything, a relief without the words filled.

_Episkey!

Loved surrounding its head quickly. Dobby closed her eyes with her hand still pointing to Harry's face whispered so low that it can not hear, few seconds after a burning liquid wet the track the scar site, was really burned. With extreme agility pain disappeared.

_Thank you Dobby, but as he knew, knew how to cure, you ...

_Dobby's brother worked in St'Mungus, taught me some things, Harry Potter has to stay with the band one more time, will be fine.

Harry did not want to comment on the reason of his collapse, so changed the subject to another that also interested him:

_What is Falu-Fula, Dobby?

Dobby turned again, as had returned to look at the sky in a curious way and then said, very safe:

_That's a lie.

_What?! What is a lie, which was Dobby?

_Hermione Granger did not go to Bulgaria and much less visited the Gargoyle's Guitar this summer.

_No? - Harry hastened to ask yet understood with absolute clarity.

_The Gargoyle's Guitar is closed since January, a angry elf threw a box of bombs rover the statue of Madame Evetsnarim, which is in the center. The smell was so strong that it took call the specialized squadron for cleaning everything...

_So what?! - Harry interrupted - They cleaned up and returned to work.

_Since january Gargoyle's Guitar is closed. Yet being cleared to reopen this month.

Harry was silent, Hedwig gave a weak pious, the elf continued speaking:

_Weasley boy has not been to Rome, that's another lie, I swear to you, Dobby does not mind.

_Dobby.

_Yes.

Harry looked at him, the elf did the same, they are faced by a moment.

_Tell me the truth, now I want to know what is happening out there in my world, the world of witches, I know that is a lie, and I want to know now!

Dobby swallowed dry, but not decreased, his voice thin seemed even more firm and decide.

_The wizards world stopped - and returned to look at window besides listening intently as Harry - The Dementors are not in Azkaban, the ministry is

empty, Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade are the interdicted. Travel the Knight Bus and Diastius Volant were canceled by the Department of Magic Transportation, the only place that is still open is the Leaky Cauldron, this happened, of course sir, because all are behind the secret key ...

_Secret key? - Harry repeated, frowning now - I I dreamed of a key tonight.

Dobby turned, looked more than surprised, in shock.

_How... how is the key? - Whispered as if prevent anyone else to hear. His eyes now shining voltage.

_No, She did not appear, there were dementors behind Sirius, said he had the key.

_Sirius Black, the villain! - Murmured in a mysterious tone.

_He is not a vill ...

_Dementors Behind Sirius Black, right sir?

_Yeah - Harry replied annoyed at the implication of elf.

_I need to go, even more, we'll see you at Hogwarts, until.

Dobby snapping two fingers of his left hand and disappeared in a puff of gray smoke.

"Why does he disappear as soon as I spoke of Sirius "- Harry thought going to the last owl, a gray with amber eyes who was sleeping peacefully, the letter

he brought belonged to Sirius. Eager opened and noted that there were drops of blood drained by all parchment leaving some words blurred.

Harry

I would like you to know that just moved to a store at the bottom of Diagon Alley, I will not say the name of fear that this letter be banned, but as I have suggested there

two years, wants to live with me?

_Of course! - Harry circling endlessly exclaimed. - Of course I will! When? How? May be now? - Asked as if Sirius were to him. After that

calmed down, sat down and continued reading.

Write the answer for Penelope, do not say your name way. If you want to come, I will ask for

Dumbledore return with my answer, until then, I only Fawkes will not be intercepted.

Later.

I await answers.

Snuffles

What Harry felt the next moment conjure one immense Patronum, also liked to see that Sirius has Snuffles used as a communication code. Get rid of

Dursley was a dream for years, without delay, pulled his pot under his bed and picked up a new leaf parchment, went to his old desk-brown purple and wrote a letter of response to Sirius fast as he can, tied it to the foot of Penelope who had agreed after a thunderstorm in the sky and waited for Harry to say:

_Fly to Sirius as fast as you can.

The owl understand the mission with a lovely peck on the finger.

_To Ron - now called the Errol that followed the same example of Penelope and slept, a few seconds after the two owls left the room and the door almost instantly flew open.

_What is that out there? - Snapped Aunt Petunia that

still very thin and his thin face as a red horse now.

_What are you saying?? - Harry became a fool.

_Those Owls - the aunt replied extremely nervous - That's what I saw just now, owls, a uncontrolled flock out there. His uncle is losing control with these owls...

_As you know? - Harry interrupted surprised.

_What? - Aunt Petunia snapped worried.

_The owls, it is restricted to us - Harry wanting to escape the subject of the owls said.

_You forget easily that I've lived with a witch - Aunt Petunia replied dryly. - Your uncle does will like to know that you have received owls in daylight, and that ...

Harry froze, she had seen the pot under the desk full of books and scrolls.

_What is this? - Shouted heading to bed, red as a pepper.

Harry grabbed his wand.

_How dare! - Threatened by pointing the wand to the Aunt Petunia chest.

_You can not use this thing - she retorted smiling.

_How you think about swell you like Aunt Marge and then leave floating through this window, your friends never

would talk with you. Not to mention that the Journal tomorrow, the headline would be: WIZARD SWELL AUNT IN A DISCUSSION.

_Would expelled! - Aunt Petunia cut firm.

_Certainly - Harry said pushing the wand and the Aunt Petunia immediately retreated.

_Listen what I say Potter, which I do not, others do for me ...

So Aunt Petunia left the room.

For the first time at Privet Drive Harry finished their duties as spells in daylight.

Soon night fell and the maps where Endeli - The Weird burned off their forty-five times were ready. The night came with more heavy rain and thunder which matched the absurdities of snoring Dudley in the next room.

The breakfast the next day was one of the worst Harry had had in his life.

_Good morning! - Wished the Dursleys once entered kitchen.

_What's good Potter! - Uncle Vernon shouted bad humorous as ever.

_I have good news - he said sitting next to Aunt Petunia smiling.

_What? - Dudley asked picking up four more pieces of

strawberry pie under the table and fixed his eyes on a omelet.

_I will change - Harry replied quietly making Uncle Vernon choke on the orange juice he was taking.

_What?! - Exclaimed angry and surprised by the news.

_Sirius, My godfather, sent me a letter saying that I already live with him.

_Forget this - Uncle Vernon being challenged more red than Aunt Petunia had come in days past.

_I'm not asking permission - Harry said staring the eyes of Uncle Vernon.

_If I say you will not, you will not! - Shouted standing, staring at Harry with fury.

_ What a fool like you can do! - Harry whispered harshly, anger unknown to dominating.

_You just do what I want and I want you shut up, is challenging me in my own home! - Uncle Vernon bellowed even redder than before, in his authoritative voice in a tone that conversation would end there.

_Try if you want! Want to see who will stop me, someone neither prevented me doing the duties is far from hold me here! - Harry screamed and grabbed his plate

playing it on the wall, knocking his chair and stopping Uncle Vernon to look dumb.

_If you put your foot out of this house, never more will come back! - Shouted giving an extremely red fist on the table and accidentally hitting the remote control turned on the TV at once.

"... It's stuck in this morning the fugitive that thirteen years ago killed twelve people in one of the main squares of London. Found in dark dependencies in Paris and

sentenced to death last night.

The Fudge at the scene of the capture gave a few words:

_Is a pleasure to inform you that the dangerous fugitive Sirius Black, though few may know, was arrested and taken to the French Academy of Beauxbatons where he will be judged and received his sentence, that of course should be death. I'm really happy to finally say that Black is no longer a danger in our world, I would like to thanks Dobby, who gaves the chance to catch the criminal.''

_Dobby ... - Harry whispered seemed to have lost the forces of a sudden, the shock of the surprise the invading.

_No changes. - Uncle Vernon said in triumphant tone.

_This not finished yet! - Harry screamed and the next moment he left the kitchen running, up the stairs and went to his room where to get surprised by what he saw. Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix was standing under his bed with a small letter attached to the foot.

Harry ran to catch it.

Do not be surprised if you saw the newspaper of the non-magical, I have noticed that the department arrested John Carpenters, an old wizard who took the Polyjuice potion to turn on Sirius and give his life for going to Azkaban for a crime he committed last week. Now the dead will be reopened and you can go live with Sirius at Madame Malkin: Costumes for All Occasions.

His flight had left the Diastius Volant friday ten o'clock at Street Magnolias Lakes, simply just go there and shake the wand.

Dobby knew the dementors were behind Sirius to get the key then John took over it was crazy and knew nothing about the key, soon everything returned to normal. Dobby will help you throughout the trip. Sirius expects to sixth in the alley.

Until early September.

Dumbledore

"I do not believe" - Harry thought with the heart racing.

_Friday at eleven in the morning, Madame Malkin, Diagon Alley, here we go - excited to Fawkes said that blinked, opened his red wings and set off into the sky where it seemed to be darkening.

At least among some revelations unnoticed, a notable change would finally be realized.

Wednesday and Thursday passed so fast that Harry barely had time to finish several details in their tasks. The bags for the trip were completed only in the early hours of Friday night, before bed looked out the window and saw that another storm fall relentlessly.

But even in the rain, sun, thunder or something magic that would prevent would take the Diastius Volant and begin to change the story of his boring summer.


End file.
